disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gil Moss
Gil Moss, better known as Gill, was a former camper at Camp Wannaweep and antagonist in the TV show Kim Possible. Gill has the distinction of being one of the few members of the rogue gallery to be one of Ron Stoppable's rogues, the only other character being Lord Montefisk/Monkey Fist. Biography Early life During childhood, Gil Moss went over to Camp Wannaweep. He was an avid swimmer, and also somewhat of a bully towards Ron Stoppable, considering him a squeeb. He ended up switching arts and crafts with Ron in exchange for the swim hour, an event that would come back to haunt the both of them. Because of the switch, he ended up eventually mutating into a hybrid fish-man as a result of Lake Wannaweep being polluted in Science Camp with mutagenetic biohazard. Because of this, he ended up wanting revenge on Ron. Having somehow tracked Ron Stoppable down to Middleton High School, a now teenaged Gil, who changed his name to Gill to fit his current mutated appearance, had managed to send a faked message about a competition somewhere in close proximity to the closed down camp. In addition, to further ensure that his revenge plans work, he also sabotaged a communications array camp within the main camp so the squad can't call 9-1-1. Gill then abducts Barkin and two other members of the cheerleading squad with the intention of mutating them as part of his revenge scheme against Ron, eventually managing to get the entire squad. After explaining what had happened to him and what his intentions are, he then hunts down Ron with an almost predator method. Eventually, Gill manages to track Ron to Lake Wannaweep, but ended up tricked into being snared in a snare in a boat that is rigged to crash into the docks. Gill is then placed in a biochem unit to restore him to his human self, although not before vowing revenge against Ron. Gill is then restored to Gil, and started to live a normal life as a mascot of the group. But he then began to miss his old abilities, so he arranged for a cheerleading competition (this time, legitimate) to be redirected to a newly reinstated and redone Camp Wannaweep (whose name had changed) by sabotaging pipes at the original location. He planned this because he would then access a grotto hidden in the newly cleaned lake that had a highly concentrated amount of the biohazardous waste to restore him to his mutated form. He eventually manages to do so, and started attacking the camp with enhanced abilities, including a camouflage technique similar to a chameleon or an octopus. He was ultimately defeated at Clown Camp and his rampage stopped. Gill is later reinstated at a biochem unit for more recovery, this time with more strict monitoring. Abilities As noted above, he is an avid swimmer. He also seemed to have an innate knowledge of how devices work and is skilled at sabotage work, as he managed to sabotage a communications camp as well as various pipes. Post-mutation, he also gained the ability to infect others into becoming mutants by hitting them with gunk either through direct bodily contact or by spitting the gunk out. When he was restored to his human form, he also seems to mutate when near high-concentrations of the same substance that mutated him, as implied when Ron discovered monstrous footprints when tailing Gil when he was searching for the magic mucka. After his second mutation, he gained even more abilities, such as a larger spitting volume as well as chameleon/octopus like camouflage abilities as well as the ability tou have an extendable object on his body. Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Fish Category:Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Insane Psycho Category:Teenagers